Guardian Kittens?
by Sofabox12
Summary: When the beloved Guardians turn into house pets and get surrendered to a shelter, they're all very confused as to happens next. With no one protecting the children and the Guardians out of commission, it's about high time for a certain dark entity to strike back.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh lord, here I am again. I haven't written since 2012, so let's all be really nice and kind to me as I try my best to put something on paper to be read. I don't really know where this plot will be going or if I'll even continue it, but any ideas are welcome. I just kind of thought about this and I was like, "hey, why not?", but I am instantly regretting the decision because it seems like after so long, my fingers and brain don't know how to write creatively anymore, aha. I'll be trying my best so yeah, please enjoy ahah. I'm pretty this will be a little OOC, I'm still trying to figure out how to write the Guardians according to their personality. I actually had run out of stories to read that interested me, so I thought, why not? Haha. **

_SUMMARY: When the beloved Guardians turn into house pets and get surrendered to a shelter, they're all very confused as to happens next. With no one protecting the children and the Guardians out of commission, it's about high time for a certain dark entity to strike back. Unless… he was turned too? _

Guardian…Kittens?

Chapter 1

Audrey stepped out of the car and yanked her purse with her, "Thanks dad, I'll be back in a minute." She absentmindedly said as she closed the door behind her not bothering to hear the reply her father would say to her. The crisp air hit her square in the face as she trotted to the entrance of the animal shelter before her. Stepping to steps at a time she made it to the door in no time.

A bell did a little jingle signifying her arrival, she wiped the bottom of her boots on the placemat, "Hi, Jan! Just here to pick up my recommendation letter." She greeted warmly. Placing her arms atop of the front desk she gave a warm smile to the receptionist. Jan glanced up, "Yes, of course. I just sent the document to print." She stood and made her way to the back room.

Audrey pushed her ebony hair behind her hair and drug her feet to the entrance of where they kept the animals, to her left she picked up a little name tag and stuck it to her hoodie.

_Hi, my name is Audrey! _

She wouldn't be volunteering that day but she figured it'd be easier to avoid awkward encounters with people who weren't too familiar with her coming in and out of 'employee only' zones. The shelter she volunteered with had three sections to it. One for dogs, one for older cats and smaller pets like rabbits and then the last one was for the younger kittens. The cats upstairs were usually a little older and had trouble adjusting and the ones that were held downstairs were the younger kittens or middle-aged cats that could be placed in home easier and had no issue with the dogs barking just a room away from them.

Audrey entered the room with the younger kittens. It was around Spring, and anyone who knew anything about homeless cats knew that it was mating season which resulted in having an abundance of kittens in the shelter at the same time. The door clicked behind her and she did a quick scan of all the new kittens in front of her. The shelter usually smelled a little funny and had the fan going all the time, making it a little chilly. Audrey casually chipped at her thumb nail, she sighed. Bad habit. Placing her attention back to the new faces, she read over their name tags- usually just street names or parks the kittens have been found at.

A quiet meow caught the girls attention, she looked over to a short haired grey kitten. There were tufts on its ears and had striking blue eyes. Audrey scanned his name tag.

_VICTORIA HILL PARK_

_About 9 weeks old. Male. Not neutered. _

_Found in Victoria Hill Park. Not vaccinated. _

_Not tested. DOMESTIC SHORTHAIR._

"Awee, hi little guy." Audrey pushed the lock up and opened the cage door and gently stuck her hand out to let the kitten smell her. The grey kitten didn't waste a second to jump and cling onto Audreys sweater. Audrey jumped back, startled and held the kitten up with one hand. It wasn't odd to her that the little guy had blue eyes. He was young and all kittens were born with blue eyes and they changed as they grew older. The other kittens in the room were either sleeping or looking at her give her attention to the grey kitten.

"Well, aren't you a little mischievous thing." She giggled as she stroked under his chin. Using her elbow to close the cage door, she looked over the other kittens in the cages. There were four in total, and had all had the same name. Victoria Hill Park. She cocked an eyebrow, "Isn't that strange, you guys were all from the same litter." She spoke to the kittens as if they understood. There was a white Manx(_a tailless cat_) kitten with the same blue eyes, as well as a ginger tabby and a calico(_those cats that are black,white and orange ones_).

"Hey hun, I have your recommendation letter printed." Jan said with the door cracked half open, Audrey nodded and began unhinging the kittens nails from her hoodie, "Alright, I'll be right there." She successfully put the kitten back; his meows of distress were evident. She stuck her fingers through the door to comfort him. She had always felt bad when any animals came through the shelter doors. The grey kitten continued to meow and turned his gaze to the white Manx across from him. It seemed as if they were all communicating with one another.

"Hey Jan," she interrupted before the door was shut, "Do these guys have a foster home yet?" she asked, insinuating that she'd be able to take them with a little persuasion. "I know they're older enough to go to respective homes, but none of them are tested, neutered or vaccinated." She added on. Jan shook her head to the first question, "No foster home, but," she took note of Audreys not so subtle hint, "you can take them until they're ready to go. You'll only have them for about a month, so it's not too much strain on you since you're still in highschool."

Audrey squealed waking the ginger baby, "Did you hear that?" she grinned to the grey kitten, "You get to go home with mommy Audrey today. Learn some social skills." She gave thumbs up to the calico and the Manx before doing a little skip to get her to the front to pick up her recommendation letter.

OOO

Jack Frost meowed to get the attention of the girl who waltzed into the room. She had light mocha chocolate skin and almond shaped hazel eyes. Her black hair was dip-dyed a faded red color and had many knots and tangles in it as it cascaded messily down her back and ended around her hips. She wore an oversized black hoodie already party covered with pet hair and black leggings, Ugg boots on her feet. He gazed at her name tag, _Audrey_. Audrey pushed her glasses up with the black her hand and turned her attention to him.

It was so strange to see someone from his angle. Meaning the angle of a cat. A baby cat, to be exact. He wasn't all that sure of how he and his fellow Guardians came to be house pets as the memory had been fuzzy for all of them. They had been doing their regular Guardian duties, and then they had awoken as kittens in a park, except for Bunnymund of course. He had reverted to the state he was in when no one had believed in him. Bunny was quick to find a child and lead them to them. The child and her parents had quickly gathered them and brought them to a shelter. They had been there for a week.

Jack quickly nuzzled into Audreys chest as she held him up with one hand. He wasn't paying much attention to her as she looked over his friends and read their tags. He purred into her chest but his joy was cut short as she placed him back in the cage. Jack struggled against her hand and meowed his protests, "No! You can't do this! We don't belong here, I'm Jack Frost!"

Audrey closed the cage and stuck her fingers through the bars to comfort him.

"North, we have to do something! She can't leave, we'll be stuck here forever."

North, the white Manx, had his head in his paws and shrugged hopelessly. At this rate, there was no hope for them to switch back to Guardians.

"Listen, Jack! She wants to take us home!" Tooth, the calico kitten, jumped around happily in her cage and pawed at Sandys' cage, he was the ginger kitten, to wake him to tell him the good news.

An excited squeal woke Sandy from his slumber, "Did you hear that?" she had turned her attention to Jack excitedly. Sandy looked around, puzzled, he was confirmed mute as he couldn't make an sounds beside purring. Audrey turned her attention to Tooth, ""You get to go home with mommy Audrey today. Learn some social skills."

OOO

Audrey briskly put her recommendation letter in an envelope and trotted back to the car, anxiety piercing her chest. She gulped; she knew her dad wouldn't want any more kittens in the house as long as he lived. Growing up, Audrey used to take strays in the house. She used to nurse them back to health and find them good homes. She got the easy job, while her dad… well, he just cleaned a lot of excrement. Audrey ran her fingers through her hair; she knew he wouldn't be happy. But she knew she couldn't leave them there to develop without any human socialization.

Upon seeing his daughter exit the shelter, he started the car, "Did you get the letter?" he asked and turned the volume down. Audrey nodded and held the orange envelope for show. She hesistated in getting in the car and she saw her dad glower at her, "So, there are a litter of kittens…" she began.

"No."

"But dad!" she exclaimed desperately, "I already said yes to fostering, they're already litter trained and I promise I'll clean the shit this time." She begged. "They won't get homes if they don't know how to act with humans!" she explained, making the kittens sound a tad feral, which wasn't the truth at all if they acted like the grey kitten.

She could see her dad contemplate, as he sighed and took the keys out of the ignition, "For a month. And a month only. How many are there?"

Audrey screamed internally but kept her calm demeanor on the outside as not to upset her dad, "Four of them. Three males, one female. The shelter will provide food." She was already taking small steps back and shutting the door before her dad could say anymore.

Jan had set up a carrier for her and handed it to her as she made her way back to the litter, "You know," Jan stopped her mid track, "the four kittens, they came in with a rabbit." Audrey looked at her incredulously, "Really? A rabbit?" Jan nodded, "I know, strange right. He's upstairs, if you wanted to take him too." She organized some papers on her desk and fixed her glance at the computer screen.

Audrey groaned, "I'll think about it. I've never taken care of a rabbit before." She made her way back to the room and pulled her tag off before entering, "Alright, babies, you're coming with me!" One by one she placed the kittens in the over sized carrier.

"I heard you guys came in with a bunny." She commented to the ginger kitten as he looked at her with gold eyes. The ginger kitten opened his mouth, but no sound. Audreys heart skipped a beat, was something wrong with him? Was he already sick? No one would adopt him if he was sick. The calico female rubbed her head against the cage door and meowed loud, distracting her train of worry, "I'll take that as a yes." Audrey chuckled and lugged the carrier with her upstairs to check out the rabbit.

She glanced at her dad as she passed the car to get to the next building where the bunny was. She put on a smile and held up one finger, indicating for him to wait. She could feel his glare burn into the back of her head. He already knew she was going to take another animal with her.

She quickly took the stairs up and scanned the room for the rabbit. On the floor was large cage doors put together in the form of a circle with hay and food pellets everywhere. "Ugh, this is why I never wanted a rabbit." She groaned, she knew rodents and bunnies smelled and could not be little trained to potty in one place- she was not very excited to be taking this little guy home. To be frank, the rabbits that crossed her path were very docile. She knew if a cat or dog wanted to be petted or left alone, but with a bunny they stood there and stared at you with their beady eyes.

She set the carrier down, allowing the kittens to see the bunny through the caged door. The white kitten crooned to the rabbit as if in relief. The bunny was majority grey, he had a white chest and his paws progressively turned from grey to black. Audrey took the time to read the name tag.

_VICTORIA HILL PARK_

_LIONHEAD RABBIT _

_MALE _

"Ok… well…" she laughed nervously, "I've never held a rabbit before," she fidgeted under the bunnies blank expression. He hopped once to get closer and she jumped, "Haha, I'm such a fucking idiot." She cursed under her breath. She could handle screeching cats in water and aggressive dogs, but she couldn't handle a fluffy, baby bunny!?

She slowly opened the gate and wedged herself in the make shift pen and locked the door behind her. She took a deep breath in and knelt very slowly, "Ok, we're going to have to work together because I don't know what I'm doing." She told the bunny quietly, trying not to startle him. The bunny sniffed the air and she took this opportunity to slowly hold her hand out. The last time she had did this, she ended up with a nasty bite.

She braced herself for the worse and was ready to get out of the pen if need be, the bunny looked at her and slowly moved his nose to her outstretched fingers. Slowly, as if not to startle his handler, the bunny inched forward so his head was under her hand. Audrey let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and curled her fingers to scratch the bunny behind his ear. "Well, that was anti climactic."

She had moved her hand from behind the bunnies' ear to under his chin and she scratched, the bunnies back leg thumping against the ground in bliss. Audrey held back a laugh, but grinned ear to ear, "You're so damn cute, awe!" she gushed and made a bold move to slide her hand under the bunny and pull the bunny close to her chest, cradling him to make sure he felt safe.

The bunny calmed in her arms as she shushed him, "Shh, it's ok. You're safe now." She grinned down at the bunny leaning into her chest. Audrey turned back to see the kittens staring at her wide eyes. She smiled back, "We're all accounted for now, we'll get going now."

Once placing all the animals in the carrier she made her way back to the car and made a mental note to google how to take care of bunnies when she got home. Placing the carrier in the back seat, her dad called out, "Did you get another cat?"

She already knew she had irritated her dad, "No dad, a rabbit. But I know how to take care of them so don't worry." She lied through her teeth, "I had googled it beforehand," another bold face lie, "Can we stop by the pet store real quick before we get home?" she tried to keep her voice level and confident.

Hopping into the front seat, her dad started the car and didn't reply. His patience was already thinning and he was completed irritated before they had gotten home. Audrey took it as a yes and her inner self did a little jump and a twirl. Clutching her recommendation letter she made a mental note to stop by her college of choice to drop it off along with her application. She'd been working all her highschool years to get good enough grades to get her into the Veterinary Technology course held at the college nearby her home. Anyone who knew Audrey, knew animals was her passion. She was very fortunate to know what he had wanted to do with her life very early on as a lot of her friends just did their classes, praying to get good marks in all of them to ensure they got into post-secondary when they figured out what they wanted. She was graduating this coming July and was turning eighteen a few months after graduating.

OOO

Upon arriving home, her mom had given her a lecture on fostering animals without asking and about there wasn't much space in the house anyways with a dog and two cats and that she shouldn't stress her dad out because he was working hard to make the bills. Audrey groaned and pulled her hair up into a messy bun, she had heard the lecture a bunch of times. She frankly didn't care.

Closing the door behind her, she set the carrier down. The grey kitten meowed and pawed at the door impatiently, "You're going to be trouble, aren't you?" she rolled her eyes and scooped up her own cats, and threw them unceremoniously outside and closed the door. She didn't want any cat fights on the first day. Her own cats were trained to be inside/outside cats, eliminating the need for a litter box. Groaning, she trudged and grabbed a spare one and filled it half way.

"You guys should be thankful I'm even doing this. Now, I have to clean up your shit and everyones mad at me." She snapped as she unlatched the carrier door. She sat herself down on the tile floor and watched them slowly come out and sniff their new surroundings.

She saw the little grey bunny hop out cautiously, "Oh god, now I have to look up how to take care of you." Audrey rubbed her temple as a headache began to form. Skimming a guide on how to take care of rabbits, she told herself to set up his little home for him later.

"Audrey?" Her mom called through the door, "Me and your dad are going to work now, take care of the pets and remember to feed them for dinner. We'll be working overtime today."

Audrey yawned, "Yes, mom, I love you." She replied curtly, now wanting to upset them anymore than she already has. She heard her parents footsteps get farther and farther until she had a door click and she knew she was on her own.

She watched the grey kitten pounce and paw at the bunny rabbit playfully, but the bunny was not having it at all. She giggled as the kitten evaded the baby bunny. The white kitten tried to get in between the two, warbling at them to stop as the calico watched, their tails swishing contently.

Audrey blew a hair out of her eyes and decided to intervene, taking the bunny in her arms and placing him in her lap, "Alright, , no more rough housing. It's time to name you all." She grinned ecstatic. This was her favorite part.

She stroked the bunnies fur, "We'll start with you." She gently pushed the bunny on its back and used a finger to rub under his chin. The bunnies leg twitching in the air. "I think I'll go with Thumper." Thumper looked up at her as if saying, "_Really_?"

Audrey shrugged, "Well, it's pretty fitting if you ask me, Thumper." She justified his name once again as her finger returned to his chin. The grey kitten howled and rolled around, making Thumper roll over and shoot him a glare. Audrey held the bunny back, "Behave, you two."

She turned her gave to the calico female and held her hand out, "It's ok, you're safe now." She coaxed as the female came closer, "I think… I'll name you, Mochi!" Audrey remembered back to the newest Disney movie 'Big Hero 6', the main character had a Japanese bobtail calico cat whose name was Mochi. Mochi seemed content and layed down beside her leg, taking a snooze.

The grey kitten pressed up against her thigh, demanding attention and nipped her, "Hey!" Audrey flicked his nose, "You can't nip me like that. I'm naming you last." The grey kitten purred and rubbed against her, like he was saying sorry. Audrey rolled her eyes and returned her gaze to the ginger and white kitten.

"This ones' easy," she scoffed, "Sandy and Snowy." She pointed respectively at the ginger then the Manx. "Fits perfect."

She let Thumper off her lap and held up the little grey kitten, "Alright, now for you." She put him on his back and rubbed his tummy. The tips of his fur around his stomach was white, "How about Frosty?" she looked at him as if she expected an answer. Frosty gave a little nip to Audreys fingers then a few licks to confirm his answer. Audrey sighed and rubbed her eyes, "Good, now you all have names."

Grasping the doorknob to the side of her for leverage to get up, "I'll set up your food and give you a few blankets and find some shampoo, ok?" she looked at them mingle with eachother. "You guys smell funny from being at the shelter."

OOO

**That's chapter 1. Hopefully I didn't do so shitty. LOL**

**Please leave a review. Anything is welcome. (: I have chapter 2 pre written as well as chapter 3 but theyre a little shorter. I'm just waiting for a little feedback before I post them so I have a chance to make changes. (: Any idea on what could happen next is welcome. **

**I was actually going to originally make this a self insert where the guardians were put into our dimension but I'm still pretty unsure about it. If you have a suggestion, let me know.**

**I am trying to make this as accurate as possible with the shelter description and their cat versions of themselves, so ya. **

**Until next time. (: **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, again! This chapter is a little shorter so sorry. And I am basing Audrey very loosely on myself. With her whole aspiring vet career and her volunteering as well as her family life will loosely be inspired by me. I'm trying to make everything as realistic as possible and Im trying my hardest to keep everyone in character. Please excuse any mistakes. **

Guardian…Kittens?

Chapter 2

She left the room and collected her supplies, first setting up Thumpers area, then setting down one large blanket for the kittens. She did the food next as well as grabbing a few towels for bath time. She knew since they were young, they wouldn't struggle as much with the water, and if she bathed them enough, they would eventually like bath time.

Audrey left to her room and changed into something more comfortable and securing her messy bun with another hair tie. Having such thick and long hair was such a hassle- but she wouldn't dare cut it. She pulled her hoodie off revealing a boy size grey t shirt, she un did her bra and threw it off to the pile of clothes that needed to be washed. She changed into a pair of cotton shorts and pulled on some ankle socks. She wasn't a petite girl, but she had some curves and was tiny enough for her liking, even if she did have a little tummy fat. She stood tall at 5'2.

She picked up the kittens first then headed back for Thumper and placed them all on the bathroom counter. Audrey started up the water in the tub and filed it half way. She wasn't sure how bunnies reacted to water so she grabbed Frosted first. "Better get the most fidgety one done first." She concluded to herself.

Scooping up Frosty she set him down in the water, the bath water stopping at his stomach. Frosty didn't thrash or making an escape attempts, "Stay." She said sternly as she turned her back to reach for some shampoo.

Audrey heard a large splash and felt a gust of air at her back, her heart thumped in her chest. What did Frosty do?! She couldn't think of any plausible reason for such loud noises coming from a small kitten.

"Well, this is a little awkward."

Audrey whipped around and found herself face to face with a boy around her age, crouched in her tub with very pale skin, ocean blue eyes and white hair. She gaped in shock, the shampoo bottle slipping from her hands. She felt the anxiety build up in her throat as she swallowed the rising lump. There was nothing for her to say, what was she supposed to say?! She felt very awkward about the way he had acted towards her as a kitten with the nipping and licking.

Audrey felt around for the towel and handed it to him, staring with wide eyes, "T-towel?" she knew he had to cover his goods somehow. The boy chuckled, "Yeah, thanks."

"Is this some kind of joke? Am I going insane?" Audrey stammered to the boy, nervously her heart still thumping. She had done her fair share of visiting therapists and psychiatrists and didn't want to go back. Audrey closed her eyes as the boy stood and covered himself, "Unfortunately, no. You're stuck with me." he scratched the back of his neck nervously; "You wouldn't have any spare clothes would you?"

Audrey scrambled to her feet and left without another word, she took some spare sweatpants and a baggy t shirt and handed it to him. She glanced nervously to the other pets, "Please tell me that these are just animals."

The boy had changed outside the bathroom and came back in to answer her question once fully clothed, he chuckled, "I'm afraid not. The names' Jack Frost."

Audrey groaned, "When I wanted to foster you guys, this isn't what I expected." She put her fingers in air quotations, "Jack Frost." Jack laughed, "Yeah, I bet." He looked over to his friends; he was taking this 'half cat, half human' life very well. He wasn't surprised Audrey could see him; he was technically 'alive' now and not a spirit.

"Wait, are all of you guys going to be naked if I put you in water?"

Jack shrugged, and then nodded, "Probably." Audrey sighed, "I'll get more towels." She had concluded that this was a twisted dream and she'd wake up eventually, but for now, she would be cooperative.

Audrey picked up Mochi, "Jack, could you take Sandy, Thumper and Snowy in the hallway with you. Mochi is a girl, so," she cleared her throat, "it won't be awkward if I see her naked."

Jacks eyes widened, "Oh yeah, no problem."

Audrey set down Mochi and instantly turned away at hearing a splash; she held her hand out with the towel and felt it being taken from her. "Thank you for getting them to leave, my name is Toothiana." Toothiana wrapped herself in the fluffy towel and shivered. Tooth looked at her hands and legs with some shock then took the clothes that were given to her. Her skin was a fair color and her brunette hair shaped her face and went down to her shoulders.

"Sorry, you're a lot smaller than me. The clothes will be a bit big. I'll turn around." Audrey was still very much confused and very much afraid she had gone insane. First she was fostering animals, and now it seemed she was fostering _humans_. She didn't quite believe in witch craft or spells and witches, but it was becoming a possibility as the clock ticked.

"I'm sorry for the scare we've given you… we know this isn't exactly normal." Tooth said in a soft, motherly voice. Audrey turned back around, "Yeah… how is this possible..?" Audrey looked at the girl before her; she looked about sixteen, a year younger than her. She stood about the same height.

Tooth shrugged and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "We'll all explain when we're _all_… in this form."

Jack had offered to put Sandy, Snowy and Thumper in the water for Audrey to avoid the awkwardness. Whose names were actually Sandy, North and Aster. Sandy was a mute and resembled a ten year old pudgy child, his hair a ginger color contrasted with his pale skin. He was put into an oversized sweater and pants that were two sizes too big. North was an older, burley Russian man, roughly about seventy with a booming voice and a laugh that warmed her heart. She raided her dads clothes for something large and that he wouldn't miss.

"I don't need the bloody towel, Frostbite!"

Audrey jumped at the voice, "An Aussie?" she mumbled. Her heart beat quickened, _didn't_ need the towel?! Was he going to come out naked? The only person who she hadn't seen was Thumper, who was Aster.

Audrey didn't know much about Aussie slang, heck, she'd never even met an Aussie so she hoped she would be able to catch on with the accent.

Jack emerged from the bathroom first, "Now, don't freak out." She warned. North snorted, "Vhat you mean 'don't freak out'? Ve already have been baby cat!" North laughs as he pats Audrey on the back a little hard. Audrey let out a strained laugh, "Yeah, can't get much weird than you guys all sitting in my kitchen." She waited with baited breath as Tooth gave her a reassuring smile. Audrey took note of Tooth being the motherly figure.

Jack shrugged, "Suit yourself."

Audrey gaped and shuffled sideways into North off her chair and nearly onto the ground, "Um?!"

Thumper wasn't a human at all. Thumber was a god damn 6 foot 2 fucking **rabbit**.

"Don't scream!" Tooth exclaimed to Audrey. Audreys mouth wide open as her fists were clenched, a scream caught in her throat, "I'm not screaming." She wheezed as she looked over her little Thumper. She immediately felt very awkward about holding him and cooing at him like a new born baby, because he clearly was a very _rugged_ type of guy.

"Calm down, Sheila. It's alright, I'm not 'ere to hurt cha." He held his hybrid paw-hands up and took a step forward towards Audreys chair. She slunk farther back into North. North placed a hand on Audreys shoulder, "Eets ok, Bunny very friendly." He confirmed heartily and nudged her forward.

Bunny looked at Audrey and her wide eyes; he could hear her heart go a mile a minute. Bunny knew that to deal with a frightened child was to make yourself as small as possible, make yourself look less threatening, more _inviting_.

"I-I'm sure he is." Audrey agreed and willed herself to calm down. She placed a hand over her heart and breathed deeply and slowly, "Sorry, I'm very confused." She breathed out to Aster, shuffling forward in her seat. Her palms were sweaty and she took notice that he was trying to reassure her like she would reassure a stressed animal at the shelter.

Bunny chuckled, his ears flattened against his head, "Don't you worry, Sheila. I would be too." She assumed 'sheila' was an Australian term of endearment. Audrey couldn't recall ever hearing an Aussie talk to her ever. Bunnys' voice was very soothing to listen too, though she had to admit. As rough and tumble as he sounded, he also gave off a vibe of protection and security. She wanted to trust this over grown rabbit.

A muffled meow was heard from behind Bunny. Kitten-Jack was hidden under his clothes and struggled to make himself seen under the heavy clothes that has fallen on him.

The clink of a spoon being tapped against glassware had gotten everyones' attention, Sandy rapidly tapped the glass in an attempt to communicate in Morse code. "Oh, that's right Sandy!" Tooth cried out, "If we're wet we revert to our original form. If we're dry, we're a kitten." She concluded for everyone.

OOO

Jack dried off his legs once again but dunked his hair in the bath water and gently wrung it out, his hair dripped over the tiles and down his neck. He looked himself over in the mirror, it was strange seeing himself. Spirits usually couldn't see themselves in a mirror, much like vampires. To see himself was just a confirmation he was _alive_. People could _see_ him, whether they believed or not.

He let the towel soak up the water on the tiles then took it with his toes and held it in his hand as he exited the bathroom. "Wetting your hair prolongs the affect of being… us again." He gave the pointer to his fellow Guardians.

Sandy pulled out the seat beside him and waved his hand to get his attention, Jack took up the offer. He spun his chair so the back rest was facing his front then straddled. "Looks like the Kangaroo won't have much trouble staying like that." He teased.

Audreys eyes went straight to the Bunny, well she could see the resemblance, although bunnies and Kangaroos barely looked alike, he could be a hybrid. Which also meant that the Bunny beside her was an _alien_..? Her heart rate began to quicken once again. She didn't want to think about it.

"Anyvays," North pressed forward and cut Bunny's chance to retaliate. Bunny grumbled curses under his breathe and gave a cold stare to the Winter Spirit.

Sandy tapped the glass with a smile; Audrey gave an awkward grin back. She didn't know Morse code. Tooth took her silence and ran with it, "As Sandy has been saying, you must have a lot of questions."

Audrey nodded, "Yeah, I think we all know this isn't _normal_." She gave a little side eye to Bunny on her right especially. Jack smirked behind his hand.

North agreed and pinched the base of his thumb out of habit, where his gold ring used to be before his transformation into a kitten. He would rather not have a tan on that part of his digit. "It's time for introduction!" he stated loudly. Audrey winced; did he always have to yell? Her slight discomfort was lost to everyone except Bunny.

"That bloody bloke is too loud for e'ryone, you'll get used to it, Sheila." Bunny commented beside her as he rubbed the slightly wet fur on his forearm. Audrey nodded compliantly, "I know we've already established names but I figured because we're all together it'd be best for us to do this name-thing again. I'm Audrey."

"Jack Frost."

Audrey recognized that name. Who didn't know that name? Her mom used to zip her coat up right to the top and told her '_Don't let Jack Frost nip at your nose'_. She mentally gave props to his mother for taking the chance at naming him 'Jack' as he inherited the last name 'Frost'. It was rather clever.

"Aster Bunnymund."

"Nicholas North."

"Toothiana. And he's Sanderson Mansnoozie."

Audrey raised an eyebrow, Mansnoozie? She could have definitely done a double take after hearing 'Toothiana', but she didn't care to be rude towards them. "Alright," Audrey exhaled, "Now that we got that out of the way, does anyone want to explain why you are part cat?" she caught a glimpse of a furry paw, "And bunny…?" she added hesitantly.

Sandy exchanged glances between his friends and shrugged, he would surely explain to her what had happened, but the issue was that they barely knew what happened in the first place.

"I guess we start from beginning," North prompted, "_very_ beginning."

Audrey pushed her chair back as she sensed this would be a long story, "Did you want a water, North?" she offered. North put a hand up in protest, "Milk and cookies would be best, da?" Bunny rolled his eyes, "I'll take a water."

Soon enough, all of them water a light snack and something to wash it down with.

"As I am saying," North began again, "one day, the Man in Moon…"

OOO

She could already feel her heart swell and her fingers grip the tablecloth beneath her fingers. Audrey wanted so badly to calm down and clarify what was being told to her _before_ screaming and crying all at once. The hazel hued girl was practically hyperventilating.

"Audrey, mate, you alrigh' there?" Bunny offered a gentle paw on her shoulder. He would've guessed she would be spooked upon hearing their story of being the fabled Easter Bunny and so on and so forth, but he had assumed she would be _happy_ not… whatever emotion she was feeling.

"It's okay to feel overwhelmed." Tooth spoke softly, as a mother would to a child that had been awoken from a nightmare.

Audrey shook her head quickly, "N-no, I'm not mad or frightened, I just-" she didn't know what to say. She was nearly eighteen but she had never stopped _believing_. Her mother used to tell her that at a certain age, she would not get to see the fables and fairytales she had been told off because she was 'too old'- but here they were, sitting around the dining room table with her. In Audrey defense, she had actually never gotten the chance to catch a glimpse of them at all growing up.

"I just, you're _real_." She back tracked, "I never stopped believing, I promise." She started, her nose stunk and her eyes prickled with tears, but she was far from being upset. She was elated to have her childhood heroes with her. "Everyone told me I was too old to believe, but I knew you were out there, even if I couldn't see you." She sniffed and chuckled, her heart wanted to beat out of her chest.

"You still believed?" Jack asked in disbelief. All of them knew after around eleven of twelve, a child stopped believing, their light gone from the globe forever. Audrey nodded and wiped threatening tears with a heartfelt laugh, "Yes! I knew it!" she exclaimed and clutched onto Norths arm, "I was on Nice list right? I know I'm not perfect, but-" she stammered out quickly, still wrapping her head around this.

Santa glanced down at Audrey, he saw wonder in her bright eyes. Wonder and love, and imagination. After seventeen years, she had still believed in them. "Of course! Of course, you ask for puppy every year. I can't bring animals, I'm afraid."

Audrey laughed, "I remember! I know, I figured it out." She looked to Tooth, "I know my teeth weren't perfect, but I promised I tried." She held her pinky out to Tooth and the brunette locked her baby finger with hers, "Oh, don't you worry sweetheart! They were just perfect."

"How'd ya keep the belief goin' that many years?" Bunny prodded curiously. The Guardians hadn't run into a teenager or adult that believed in them in a very long time- he didn't think they even had ever encountered such a thing before.

Audrey looked the Bunny up and down, so this was the Easter Bunny. And to think she was so afraid of him, she felt so silly. "My parents love me very much, but they were really busy when I was growing up. Going to work, doing grow up stuff," she made hand gestures, "I'm an only child and I was pretty shy in school so I barely had any friends as it was." She meddled with the hem of her t shirt, "what kept me company was stories of _you_ guys. My parents used to tell me legends about you, they probably made up the occasional story when they had run out of things to say, but it kept me going." She confessed with a sigh, "When I was lonely or upset, when I was happy or excited, I literally thought about you every waking moment I had by myself. I used to imagine coming home to Santa and telling me about my day, or painting eggs with the Easter Bunny. Playing in the snow with Jack Frost, even if he barely gave me any snow days," she shot a playful glare at him, "even counting teeth with the Tooth Fairy as well as having naps with the Sandman, himself. My versions of you in my head became my best friends growing up and I just never lost touch with that. I told myself that even if I couldn't see you, that didn't mean you didn't exist." She finished off with a shrug. There she was, baring her soul about them. She never felt very silly about believing in them, as old as she got. Audrey was very fond of her imagination and her innocence. While people grew up around her, they had lost the magic of wonder and took things too seriously. They were seldom happy.

Bunny gazed at her warmly, she had never lost hope in them.

"Well, Vancouver was never meant for much snow, it's more of a rain city." Jack snorted. Audrey rolled her eyes, "Well, you sure give Calgary a shit ton of snow. The only time I remember having a snow day around '05. The snow was up to my thighs."

"Ha ha!" North placed a firm hand on her head and, "Good that you never stop believing. Very proud of you." He grinned down at her, "Thanks for all the gifts." Audrey replied back with a giggle.

"Did'ja enjoy my googies?" Bunny interrupted, making a brave attempt on trying to get the spotlight on Easter not Christmas. Audrey srugged and ran a hand through her hair sheepishly, "If I'm being honest, my parents never brought me to a proper egg hunt. They used to hide store bought chocolate around the house. I've never really painted an egg before either, so I can't say much about your holiday." She could see the shock go through him, "Sorry." She hastily added. She had already made the Easter Bunny hate her.

A meow across from the table had interrupted their conversation- Tooth needed another bath.

"Next thing on the list is figuring out how we got this way." Jack stated from his seat.

OOOO

**Ok, so second chapter. I decided to keep North his approx.. appropriate age and Bunny as a Pooka instead of a human. I made Sandman a child because that's how I have had imagined him. We're getting to the good shit next chapter, I promise. I'm trying to keep everyone in character, but it's kinda hard with this many people to write at the same time ahaha. I know were focussing a little on Audrey this chapter, but I just needed to give her a little backround story. **

**Anyways, please leave any ideas or suggestions for me in a review. (: Thank you to the four who had reviewed on the first chapter. **


End file.
